


Just Following Orders

by writeturnlove



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Avengers Endgame, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 06:18:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18614860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writeturnlove/pseuds/writeturnlove
Summary: It's a big evening for the Avengers family. The Purple carpet has been rolled out for opening night and the stars are out in full force. Chris Evans spots a familiar face in the crowd, Danai Gurira, and he has to joke with her about being able recognize his butt from a photo. But what starts as a harmless flirtation between friends turns into an unexpected invitation ... and a night that changes their friendship forever.





	Just Following Orders

**Just Following Orders (** Chris Evans x Danai Gurira)

By V.C. Turner

 

**_ A/N _ ** _: This is a work of fiction inspired by the hugs these two actors shared at the Avengers Endgame Premiere. This didn’t actually happen (as far as I know)._

            Chris noticed her as soon as she stepped onto the purple carpet at the Avengers Endgame Premiere Event. Her bright pink evening gown appeared in the corner of his right eye as he talked about the movie with the throng entertainment reporters huddled around him.

            Cameras began to flash wildly as Danai drew closer, gracefully weaving her way through the crowd with a bright smile on her beautiful face. Her deep brown skin shimmered as she twirled around to allow the fashion photographers a chance to capture her regal beauty.

            Fans shouted her name and the humble actress was more than happy to sign some autographs for them, taking pictures with each person. She felt a kind of electricity flow through her veins and it invigorated the young woman more than she expected. These types of events were usually exhausting, but tonight felt different.

            Her admirers gazed at her perfectly sculpted body with both envy and lust. One of those admirers happened to be the co-star standing to her right and engaged in a polite interview that halted the moment their gazes locked.

            Chris pulled Danai close with the full intention of just teasing her about her ability to recognize a picture of his butt during that morning’s interview sessions. When she hugged him, he got a whiff of her intoxicating fragrance. Then the feel of her perfect body against his conjured inappropriate images in his mind; feelings he shouldn’t have for a friend.

            He quickly gathered his composure as the hug ended much sooner than he wanted.

            “I see someone likes looking at my butt so much that she was able to recognize it in just a few seconds,” he joked as she stepped from his embrace.

            Danai laughed, blushing and covering her mouth as she held up her hands in an attempt to hide her embarrassment.

            “I just remembered the poster,” she lied, as Chris pointed at her in jest.

            She squeezed his hand and was about to walk away when he pulled her flush against his body, his hand resting gently on her lower back. He needed to touch her again. She didn’t realize just how much she also wanted him to hold her, until he did.

            She felt his cheek press to hers; his beard tickling her skin and sending tingles throughout her body. Chris didn’t have a joke for her this time.

            He had a message.

            “My room number is 1581 at the Madison Hotel. Will you come by and visit me later – say 1 a.m. … General?” Chris asked, his voice heavy with sensuality.

            Danai’s felt her skin heat up, but she held herself together long enough to answer.

            “I think that can be arranged…Captain,” she responded.

            Chris slipped the second copy of his room key card into her hand and bid her goodbye with a smile. She gave him the same, along with a knowing glance as they parted on the purple carpet.

***

 

            Danai stood outside Room 1581, her heart thudding loudly in her chest. Although she possessed an incredible amount of bravery on screen and in real life, this moment felt different. She looked at her watch and noted the time: 1:06 a.m. Should she make him wait a few minutes? Was this a bad idea given their friendship? Would anyone find out? What exactly did Chris have planned?

            She swallowed hard and slid the key card into the lock. The light blinked red. _Shit_ , she thought. She had put the card in the wrong way. She tried again and the light flashed green. Pushing open the door, she stepped inside the darkened room. Her eyes adjusted to the change in lighting from the florescent overhead bulbs of the hallway, to the smaller, incandescent lights in the large suite.

            Chris stood with his back to her. Framed in bluish-white moonlight, he faced the large window overlooking the city below. Danai watched as Chris sat a glass of liquor on the table next to him and turned to face her. Her mouth went dry. He unbuttoned his suit jacket and approached her like a tiger stalking its prey.

            “Thank you for coming,” he said, his voice deep and a bit cajoling.

            Danai straightened her spine. She knew she could do this. He probably only wanted one night with her; and that’s all she believed that she wanted from him. She tossed her purse on a nearby chair and walked up to him, standing so close that she could feel his breath fan against her forehead.

            “Why don’t you tell me why I’m here?” she asked with a raised eyebrow.

            Chris gave her an impish grin as he rubbed his beard and appraised his guest.

            “I just figured it was important that we get to know one another on an even more personal basis,” Chris said as he walked around her, getting a good look at the blessing before him.

            “I think you know a good bit about me already,” Danai asserted.

            Chris gave her slightly bashful grin.

            “Well, I know you have great powers of observation – at least when it comes to my butt,” Chris teased, earning a laugh from Danai.

            “And I know that you’re a pretty good flirt,” she pointed out.

            “Just a pretty good flirt?” Chris asked.

            “We can work on that,” Danai pointed out.

            “I know you’re strong,” Chris stated.

            “I know you’re nice,” Danai offered.

            Chris’ expression turned serious for a moment and Danai stopped breathing, waiting for his next words.

            “And I know that you’re absolutely beautiful,” he said softly, looking her up and down.

            “Th-Thank you,” Danai said, suddenly turning shy again, “And I’m sure you know how handsome you are…especially with the beard.”

            “Thanks…. So, you like the beard?” he asked.

            “Yes,” she said, a little more enthusiastically than she expected.

            “I guess I’ll have to keep it then,” Chris added, rubbing his beard and looking deep into her onyx eyes.

            Danai needed to gain the upper hand. He hadn’t even touched her and she was already finding herself turned on just by the way his fingers stroked his chin. She imagined those fingers stroking her…

            “What are your other … assets?” she said quickly, trying to distract herself a bit.

            “Well… I am a Captain, so I’m good taking charge and giving orders,” Chris offered. He stepped forward and traced his thumb over her full lips.

            Danai smiled.

            “The thing is, _Captain_ – I’m a General. I outrank you,” Danai said, looking him up and down with fierceness in her eyes.

            Chris backed up a little, showing a bit of nervousness in the face of her sensual power over him. He wanted to get to know this side of her; the woman who could take charge after the cameras turned off. All she had to do was give him the direction he needed.

            “In that case, please tell me what you want,” Chris stated, “I’m good at following orders too.”

            Danai stepped toward him and tugged on his black tie.

            “Take this off,” she ordered.

            Chris did as instructed, removing the Windsor knot with ease, and tossing the discarded item on the king-sized bed nearby.

            “Good,” she said with a cocky grin, “Now the jacket.”

            Chris removed his jacket and held it in his hands.

            “Where do you want it?” Chris asked.

            “Over there,” Danai said, pointing to the chair in the corner.

            Chris followed her orders again, throwing the jacket on the chair and looking in her eyes again. He wanted her to control every part of this night. He needed her to be satisfied and he wanted to take his sweet time doing it.

            “Well, General?” he asked, waiting for her next command decision.

            Danai quickly removed his belt, letting it fall to the floor. She then ran her fingers along the buttons of his shirt, determining just how much force would be needed to rip the whole thing off of him. Then she grabbed the expensive shirt in the center and yanked it open, tugging it off his arms and letting it fall to his feet.

            Chis didn’t appear shocked. He looked more aroused than anything else. His bare chest heaved in front of her as his breathing picked up. Danai’s mouth watered. She battled her desire to touch him. She needed this to last; especially since it would be both their first and last time together like this.

            “Now, Captain, I’m going to need you to remove your pants,” Danai ordered, stepping back so she could watch the strip show she initiated.

            Chris did as instructed; slowly unzipping his trousers and watching her as he pulled them down and kicked them out of the way. He stood in his boxers with a large, emerging erection that threatened to burst through the cotton fabric covering it.

            He bit his lip and waited for her to command him to remove the rest of his clothing, but she didn’t. She seemed uncertain and he felt as if he’d miscalculated just now much they were both interested in breaking the “no sex with friends” unspoken rule between them.

            After an eternity of waiting and silence, Danai finally gathered the courage to speak again.

            “Now, I’d like you to undress me,” she said softly.

            Chris cautiously approached her. He wanted to take his time removing her clothes because this was a woman that deserved to be seduced, enticed, and even worshipped for the goddess that she was. He fantasized about this moment and now reality had granted him that silent wish.

            “Turn around for me,” he entreated.

            Danai turned around and swept her hair over her left shoulder so that Chris could unzip her dress. Only she didn’t feel his hands on her zipper; not right away. Instead, she felt his warm chest press against the exposed part of her back. His beard tickled her shoulder as he breathed in her perfume.

            Chris then placed his hands at the top of her zipper, inching it down millimeter by millimeter until it could go no further. His fingers slipped under the thin material covering her shoulders, slowly lifting it up and releasing it so that the dress fell to the floor.

            Beneath the formal gown, Danai wore a light pink lace bra and matching panties. She could hear Chris stop breathing as he admired her body; up close and personal, as if he were appreciating a fine work of art.

            “Can I touch you?” he asked into her ear.

            “Yes,” she moaned back.

            “Where?” he continued.

            “Everywhere,” she insisted, feeling as if she would burst into flames if he didn’t put his hands on her soon.

            Chris caressed her skin, starting at her shoulders and then working his way down. Once he reached the clasp of her bra, he flicked it open and pulled the straps from her shoulders, making sure to touch every inch of her skin. He made his way down her back, hooking his fingers into the sides of her panties and dragging them to the floor as his eyes drank her in.

            Her perfect breasts, round ass, and athletic build nearly made his heart stop. Intoxicated by both her perfume and the scent of her arousal, Chris turned back the covers on the bed, scooped Danai up, and placed her on the pillow-top mattress.

            Chris lay next to her, his right hand stroking her silken, umber skin. He wanted to feel every inch of her, so he did, touching, teasing, and caressing her from head to toe. Danai’s treasure grew wetter with each stroke of his hand. She writhed on the bed, her body humming with arousal. She wanted him; she no longer doubted that. This sweet “guy next door” was making her feel the hottest she’d ever felt in her life, and she could grow addicted to the sensations she was giving her.

            “I want to kiss you, but I’m not going to do that without your permission,” Chris stated, his lips hovering just above her right ear.

            “Then ask me,” Danai responded.

            “Is that an order, General?” Chris asked.

            “Yes, Captain,” Danai said breathlessly.

            “Can I kiss you…Danai?” Chris requested.

            The sound of her name on his lips made her nipples harden.

            “Yes, Chris,” she answered.

            It felt like eternity before she felt his lips on her, only he didn’t start with her mouth. He started at her shoulder, placing soft, wet kisses along her collarbone, to the base of her neck, up her jawline, and then to her temple. All the while, his fingers traced a path from her throat, to her left breast, and then to her right. He circled each erect areola with his fingertips before ghosting his hand down her stomach to her navel and back up again.

            Danai closed her eyes as his fingers danced along her skin, leaving goosebumps in their wake. He continued to tease her with light brushes of his mouth as it skimmed her flesh.

            “You’re so damn beautiful, General,” Chris stated, his mouth inching closer to hers.

            “Are you trying to get on the good side of your superior officer?” Danai whispered.

            “Yes ma’am,” he growled in her ear.

            “Then don’t make her wait,” Danai demanded.

            Chris turned her face to his, stroking her cheek and gazing into her eyes before leaning in and fulfilling his fantasy and, unknowingly, hers as well. Playtime ended the moment his lips slanted over hers. They no longer needed to use their characters as vessels for their hidden passion, or shields from their true desires.

            The kiss felt soft, wet and deep. He threaded his fingers in her long, curly tresses as she stroked the hair at the nape of his neck. They took their time. They had all the time in the world at that moment. No one would dare disturb them.

            After an eternity of enjoying each other’s mouths, Chris began kissing down Danai’s body, making sure to press his lips and tongue to each and every part of her deep brown skin. Though he didn’t feel as if he deserved it, he wanted to savor every inch of her.

            He sucked each nipple into his mouth, his eyes rolling back in his head as he enjoyed the saltiness of her moist skin. Just when he’d finished licking and flicking one, he moved to the other nipple and gave it the attention he felt it deserved. Danai arched into him. No one had ever paid such close attention to every part of her like Chris had. He literally caressed, kissed, and licked her as if she would vanish the moment he stopped.

            Chris made his way down her toned stomach, dragging his tongue in a circle around her belly button. Danai bit back a moan as her arousal began to twist and coil with anticipation for what he planned to do. He moved lower until his head hovered above her sex. She tried to keep still, but her body denied her that luxury. She undulated under his touch and he seemed hypnotized by her movements.

            Chris feasted his eyes on Danai’s treasure. Never before had he seen anything so beautiful: a delicate, purple-hued rose lay before him; a delicacy he needed to taste and then slowly devour until they both had their fill.

He sucked two of his fingers into his mouth and then ran them both down her slit. Her back bowed off the bed and her thighs began to quiver. He took his slick fingers and separated her lips, placing a kiss to her delicate nub before running his tongue up and down her folds.

            Danai bit down on her bottom lip so hard, she thought she drew blood. Each swipe of his tongue sent waves of ecstasy through her body. She could hardly contain the moans that threatened to erupt from her throat. She grabbed a pillow, screaming into it as she felt his arms wrap around her thighs; holding her in place while he pleasured her.

            Chris licked his way up and down her sex, drawing her clit into his mouth to suck on it for several seconds, flick it furiously, and then repeat the same sweet torture over and over again. Danai thought she couldn’t take any more, that she couldn’t be wound up any tighter … until he slid his middle finger inside her.

She screamed as her juices coated his digits and his tongue. This only encouraged him to glide his finger in and out of her while lapping at her folds in an effort to consume every ounce of her sweet cream.

            She squirmed beneath his relentless mouth, hoping to stave off her release. She tried asking him to slow down, but her requests were silenced as Chris licked and fingered her faster. Danai’s body relented; giving in to his sweet pleasuring as her orgasm seized her entire being. She cried out his name; the sound only partially muffled by the pillow she was biting.

            After leaving her shaking on the bed, Chris stood up and removed his boxer shorts to reveal the fact that he was surprisingly well endowed for someone so modest. He picked up his boxers and tossed them on a chair before turning back to Danai.

            “Your butt really is more impressive in real life than in that picture,” she teased, still panting and shaking.

            Chris gave her an embarrassed, but flirty smile as he climbed on the bed and hovered over her, his cock nudging her entrance.

            “I hope that’s not the only thing impressing you right now,” he said into her ear as he gave it a nibble.

            “You could be right,” Danai said, “But you’re going to have prove you know how to use it.”

            Chris planted a soft kiss to her lips as he slowly slid inside her and realized that he truly found heaven with the goddess beneath him. His breath hitched and he heard her cry out as her nails dug into the cheeks of his ass. He wanted to savor that moment, but he was too far gone to remain motionless inside her.

            Still rocked by her first orgasm, Danai shuddered beneath Chris as he entered her again and again with a skill that she found both satisfying and surprising. His heat filled her sex to the hilt, knocking firmly on the door of her g-spot and brushing against her already swollen clit. Her head flew back at the sensation: erotic, real, forbidden, and yet so inevitable. She could not contain the screams that erupted from her throat and she didn’t want to any longer.

            “Sweet Jesus Chris!” she mewed, “So fucking good!”

            “Danai,” Chris whispered, “Such naughty words coming from such a beautiful mouth.”

            Every thrust into her was accompanied by either a kiss on her lips or a small bite on her neck. Her treasure milked every inch of his deliciously hard cock. The feel of his beard tickling her neck only added to tingles throughout her already over-stimulated body. Danai could only hold on for the ride as he wound her up again, knowing every place she needed to be touched in order to reach her peak.

            Chris could feel her getting close, but he didn’t want her going over the top too soon. He wanted her to enjoy every second of it. He watched as her eyes fluttered closed and her head tossed from side to side. He slowed his thrusts so he could observe the pleasure take over her body all over again. The sight nearly sent him into his own oblivion, but he refused to cum before she did.

            He kissed her lips softly as his hips rolled when he slid in and out of her. Her tongue battled with his for dominance as their kisses silenced their moans. She soon began to meet his thrusts with even more determination.

            Danai thought Chris would drive her insane before she reached her second orgasm, which was so close that she became desperate for it. Using all of her strength, she flipped them both over, carefully positioning herself above his length and then finally sitting down, filling her quivering pussy with his cock.

            He looked up at her with admiration as his fingers caressed her thighs and worked their way up to her breasts. She rode him relentlessly and he eagerly met her pace. He felt her tunnel begin to clench around him. She was moments away and he wanted to go right along with her. He held onto her right hip, while using his thumb to tease her sensitive nub.

            Danai’s second orgasm slammed into her harder than she expected. She bucked and bounced on his dick as wave after wave of ecstasy hit her with a force that nearly drove all the air from her lungs. She continued to move on him as she felt him stiffen beneath her, chanting some barely audible combination of her name and the word “fuck” as he pounded through his release.

            After the waves of pleasure finally receded, she collapsed on top of him; her skin damp and her muscles fatigued. She didn’t have the energy to roll off of him, but he didn’t want her to move. In fact, he wrapped his left arm around her waist and held her there for several moments. Chris ran his fingers up and down her spine, enjoying the feel of her weight on him. He wanted to fall asleep like that and mark it down in his mind as the best day of his life.

            Danai’s breathing slowed a bit and Chris believed she’d fallen asleep, so he reached for the sheets and covered them both up. He then turned out the bedside light and began drifting off to sleep with his lips pressed against the top of her head. He closed his eyes and felt her shiver on top of him.

            “Are you warm enough?” he asked sweetly.

            “Actually, I’m kind of cold,” she said, then added, “Perhaps…. perhaps I should get dressed and head back to my room.”

            “Or, you could spend the night and I’ll get us some more blankets,” Chris said as he draped the comforter over her perfect body.

            They lay there for several moments: her fingers playing with his chest hair and his fingers stroking her back.

            “Chris…what’s next?” she asked.

            “What do you want, Danai?”

            “More of this, I suppose,” she offered, “That is – if you can keep up.”

            “Ok,” he said as he climbed on top of her again and began to nibble her right ear. The sensation stirred her arousal again.

            “Wait, what are you doing?” she said while laughing.

            He smiled down at her, his blue eyes twinkling with mischief.

            “Just following orders,” he said.

 


End file.
